Drama for Peppa Pig
by WittyKitty4
Summary: Peppa Pig starts middle school but some bad things happen. She also meets a boy!
1. Chapter one

Hey everyone!

Most of my friends hate Peppa Pig, but I love her. This story takes place eight years after the show, Peppa is twelve. I have had this story on my mind for a very long time. Enjoy!

Chapter one

Billy Brown Bear

I stared outside of Mommy's red Honda Civic. It would be my first day of Grade seven. The school district that I lived in counted grade six as elementary school so it was my first day of middle school as well.

" Here we are, Pepper." Mommy said to me. She had called me that since I was four. " Do you want me to walk you in?"

" No!" I cried. Even though my friends knew my mother I didn't want to be embarrassed.

George started snorting with laughter in the back seat. He would be going into grade five.

" Goodbye." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

I jumped out of the front seat and slammed the door behind me. My heart leaped with nervousness as I caught a glimpse of my BFF, Susie Sheep. She turned and saw me.

" Pep!" She shouted as she waved and ran towards me. " C'mon, my Aunt is the principle so I know my way around."

I followed my best friend into the school and down the hall.

" This is our home room." She said.

" Our home room?" I asked. " You mean we are in the same class?"

" Yes." Susie said, " Mom had to pull a few strings but we're in the same class!"

Just then the bell rang. Susie pulled me to the front of the classroom and sat me down at a desk next to her's. Just then thirty students rushed in. I recognized Rebecca Rabbit.

" Rebecca!" I shouted. She turned to me and smiled weakly.

" She looks sick." I said to Susie.

Just then Madam Gazelle walked into the room. I gasped and put up my hand.

"How are you our teacher?" I asked.

" Ha ho. I found out all of my former students were in this class so I applied to be the teacher."

A few giggles were heard at the back of the room.

" But when I taught you eight years ago I was teaching little children, now you are pre teens so I expect you to be very well behaved. Of course I will only be teaching you English and Math."

I smiled and looked to the back of the room. Just then my eyes fell on a young bear.

It was a few hours later at lunch. I walked out of the cafeteria with my lunch and went outside. I saw Susie sitting with Zoe Zebra, Emily Elephant, Kandi Cat, Delphine Donkey and Rebecca Rabbit. I was about to go and join them when I saw the bear from before sitting alone. I walked up to him and smiled.

" Hello, I'm Peppa Pig!"

" Hello," The bear said shyly, " I'm Billy Brown Bear."

" Are you at all related to Doctor Brown Bear?" I asked.

" Yes, he's my Grandpa."

" Oh." I said.

" My father was his son." Billy said with a hint of sadness.

" What happened?" I asked.

" My Dad was killed in a car crash when I was a baby. Mother said me and you were friends as babies but then when Dad died we moved away." Billy said.

" I don't remember you." I said.

" We were babies, silly!" He smiled.

" Oh!" I laughed.

" What is your best subject?" Billy asked.

" English, yours?" I asked.

" Math. English is my worst subject."

" Math is my worst subject." I realized.

" We could help each other." Billy said.

" Let's meet at my house." I said. " Do you know where it is?"

" You mean the yellow house?" Billy wondered.

" No, we sold our little house after Grandma and Grandpa died and bought a bigger one with the inheritance."

" Really?" Billy asked.

" Yes, now we live in the city, not the country." I scribbled our address and phone number on a napkin and gave it to Billy. " How about this after noon at four?"

" Sure!" Billy agreed as the bell rang and it was time for P.E.

That afternoon Mommy and George came to pick me up from school.

"How was it, Pepper?" Mommy asked.

" Good!" I answered.

TBC


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Homework

When we got home I went to my room to put my stuff away and then I went back downstairs.

" Peppa," Mommy said, " I forgot to tell you before, cousin Chloe is coming over today at three."

" What?" I asked. " But she can't come over!"

" Why?" Mommy asked.

" I have to... study." I said, I wasn't really lying.

" Study now, and hang out with Chloe when she gets here."

" Oh." I said as I went to my room.

At three that afternoon Cousin Chloe came to our house.

" Hello, Pepper!" Said the fifteen year old.

" Hi." I said shyly.

" Why are you so quiet?" Chloe asked me once we were in my room.

" I invited someone over and they'll be here in an hours. Are you okay to play with George?" I asked.

" Who did you invite over?" Chloe inquired. She leaned forward with the playful questioning expression that I knew.

" His name..." I began.

" _His_ name! You have a boyfriend, Peppa?" Chloe asked excitedly.

" Not exactly." I said. " He is kind of attractive but we're not in love."

I smiled. If there was anyone I could trust it was Chloe.

An hour later I saw Billy walk up our driveway. I fled from my room and to the foyer. Mommy poked her head out of the kitchen.

" What is it, Peppa?" She asked.

" I dropped something off my patio and I'm going to get it." I lied.

" Alright." Mommy said as she went back into the kitchen.

I ran out the door and stopped in front of Billy.

" Come with me." I said, out of breath.

" Why?" Billy asked.

" Um... come up to my room this way."

I led Billy around the side of out house and to the tree next to my second story patio.

" Climb up here." I told him as I swung myself up onto the lowest branch.

" What about my books?" He asked.

" Give them to me." At that time I was on my patio.

" Can't we just walk through the house?"

" No!" I shouted, " I mean, it's more fun like this, don't you think?"

"I suppose." He said as he climbed up the tree.

Once we were on the patio I opened the door and we went inside. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room, no one was. I led Billy to my bed.

" Sit here." I said as I went to my desk and pulled out some books.

I plopped down on my bed and opened my English book to page three.

" I'll help you with English and then you can help me with math." I said.

" That's fine with me." Billy agreed.

After half an hour we had finished studying.

" I should go home." Billy said as he walked towards my bedroom door.

" We can still hang out." said. " But if you do leave, please use the way you got in here.

" Your parents don't know I am here, right?" Billy asked.

" Yes." I said dryly.

" Well you're going to have to tell them sometime soon." Billy said as he walked onto my patio and climbed down the tree.

" Goodbye!" I said as I waved.

Billy walked away from my house and I was alone in my room.

" Wow!" I breathed.

Just then Chloe burst into the room.

" How did it go?" She asked.

" I don't know." I gasped. " I'm going to see if he's on Instagram."

I picked up my iphone 5 from my desk and went to Instagram. I typed Billy Brown Bear into the search engine and a bunch of results came up. I tapped on one that looked like the bear I knew, it was him! I squealed as I clicked on follow.

" I followed Billy Brown Bear!" I screamed.

Little did I and Chloe know, but George had been listening at the door since Billy came over.

Chloe and I talked about all kinds of things until there was a knock at my bedroom door.

" Peppa, what is going on in here?" Came Mommy's concerned voice.

" What do you mean?" I said as Mommy entered my room with George close behind her.

" George said you had a boy over." Mommy said.

I felt my legs grow weak as I realized I was about to be found out.

" What do you mean?" I said quietly. " It's just been me and Chloe in here since three."

" No." George said in a matter of fact tone, " Chloe came into _my_ room before and played with my dinosaur video game."

" That's correct Peppa. I came in to check on George before and they were playing." Mommy said.

I rolled my eyes, Mommy always sided with George.

" Tell me what happened!" Mommy said, raising her voice.

" Fine!" I pouted. " His name is Billy Brown Bear and he came over to study with me."

" Not true!" George said. He shook his head and wagged his finger. " They were _kissing."_

"No we were not!" I shouted as I stood up.

"He is telling a _big fat lie_!

" George, were they kissing?" Mommy asked.

George blushed and grinned.

" Yes they were." He said.

" _You_ wouldn't be able to tell, George. You're not smart enough, that's why you had to cheat on your math test last month."

" What?" Mommy gasped as she turned to George. " You cheated on your math test? Go to your room and stay there until your father gets home."

" Peppa, you're not old enough to be kissing boys yet." Mommy said as she turned to me. After that she left the room.

" Do I have a boyfriend?" I asked Chloe.

She just giggled and squealed.

TBC


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

Out With the Old

 **Author's note:**

 **Please review my story, I want to know what you think of it!**

Chapter three

Out With the Old

The next day at school I was surprised that Rebecca Rabbit wasn't there. When I asked Susie she just shook her head and frowned.

" What?" I said, " What's going on?"

" Mum told me this morning that Rebecca had a really bad headache and blurry vision so Mrs. Rabbit had to take her to the hospital."

" Oh." I said, " I hope she's okay."

Susie and I sat in silence as some more students filtered into the classroom. I saw Billy and he waved at me, I waved back.

" What's that all about?" Susie asked.

" I think I have a boyfriend!" I giggled.

I turned around and noticed there was an empty seat beside Billy. Just then Madam Gazelle walked into the classroom. My hand shot up almost involuntarily.

" Ha ho," Madam Gazelle laughed, " Yes, Peppa?"

" Can... can...can I go sit...sit back there?" I stuttered. _That was strange._

" Ha ho, sit where?"

" In the back next to Bully!" I blurted, trying not to stutter.

" Who's been bullying you, Peppa?" Madam Gazelle asked.

" I meant can I sit next to Billy?"

" Billy has been bullying you?" Madam Gazelle wondered.

" No!" I cried as I ran out of the classroom. I could hear some girls snickering as I ran to the washroom.

If I were in Miraculous Ladybug now would be the perfect time for me to be Acumatized.

I ran into a stall and shut the door. _Since when did they put yearnals in the girl's washroom?_ I wondered.

I sat in there crying for a very long time. I reached for my back pocket so then I could play on my phone but then I realized that my phone was still in the classroom. Just then I heard the bell ring. In a few moments this bathroom would be swarming with gossiping girls. I heard footsteps, they were coming! The door opened, there were voices.

" Did you see..."

 _They're going to say 'Peppa'._ I thought.

" That thing on Fortnite?" A boyish voice asked.

 _Oh no! I'm in the boy's washroom! That boy is Danny and the other boy is Pedro. Since when was Pedro interested in Fortnite?_

" Yeah, I saw it." Danny answered. " It reminded me of Peppa today!"

The boys burst out laughing. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I thought these boys were my friends!

" If she hadn't left the classroom so soon we could have called her Turrrddlle." Pedro cackled.

Danny laughed hysterically. I felt the anger begin to brew inside of me. I jumped to my feet and twisted open the lock in the stall. _If this is how I die, I will die with honour._

" I thought you were my friends!" I screamed.

Pedro pulled out his phone and began filming me.

" She's come out of hiding." Danny snorted.

" Maybe it was a mistake for _you_ to come to school, Danny Dog!" I yelled. " Maybe you never should have been born!"

I lifted my hand to punch Danny. Pedro ran and hid in the stall. I saw a chair in the corner, but first I had to deal with Danny. I punched him hard and he fell to the floor unconscious. I laughed and ran towards the chair. I pushed it across the floor and it made a horrible screeching sound, I placed the chair against the stall that Pedro was in.

" Now you're stuck!" I laughed.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and washed the tears off of my cheeks. I walked into the hall and to the classroom. Susie was still sitting at her desk, Zoe and Kandi were talking with her but when they saw me they left.

" What happened, Pep?" Susie asked.

" Nothing!" I snapped. " Where's my phone?"

" In your desk."

I looked in my desk, it wasn't there. I looked up at Susie.

" Where did you put it?" I demanded.

" I swear, I didn't touch it!" Susie said.

" I can't be friends with a girl who steals my stuff!" I shouted.

I stormed to my locker and opened it. There, lying on a stack of books, was my phone. I pressed the home button and saw my lock screen was a picture of me and Susie. I unlocked my phone and changed the lock screen to a selfie I had taken with Billy the day before.

" Out with the old, in with the new." I sighed.

TBC


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

The Baddie

I was at home on Instagram when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

" Peppa! Open up this door right this instant!" Mommy shouted.

She didn't wait for my answer, she just swung open the door and stood in front of me.

" What?" I asked sassily.

" I just got off the phone with your principal, she said you knocked a boy out and locked a different boy in the bathroom."

" How does she know it was me?" I asked.

" She has video footage, Pedro Pony was filming the whole thing on his phone."

" Well they were being mean to me!" I pouted as I stood and stomped my foot.

" How?" Mommy wondered.

" They said I looked stupid and they called me names."

" That means they like you." Mommy said, " But that's not the point, you're grounded for a week. You can only go to school and then come right home after, plus, I'm taking your phone away for a week."

" No!" I screamed, " You can ground me but you _will not_ take my phone away!"

" Yes, I will." Mommy said firmly, " Don't forget, I pay for the data."

" But I payed for the actual phone!"

Mommy leaned forward and tore the phone out of my hand. She walked swiftly out of my room and shut the door. I started crying.

Later that night I grabbed my backpack and pulled all my school supplies out of it. I snuck down to the kitchen and grabbed some food and water and then I took some clothes from my closet and stuffed it into my backpack, then I got some stuff and put it in my back pack and went onto my patio. The moon was shining brightly so it was easy for me to see as I shimmied down the tree and ran to the front of the house. I headed towards our old house which was now abandoned, I knew I could live there in peace.

I trekked for an hour until I came to our old house. I didn't have a key so I took a bobby pin out of my hair and stuck it in the lock. After moving the pin up and down for two minutes I finally got the door to open. When I stepped into the entrance hall and flipped on the lights. The house was much like we had left it. All of our old furniture was in there because we had bought all new furniture when we moved.

I ran upstairs and into Mommy and Daddy's old room. I opened the covers and jumped into the bed.

TBC

 **Author's note:**

 **That was a shorty! You might be thinking it's kind of weird that Peppa is living in her old abandoned house but this is Peppa Pig, many weird things happen in the show! Please leave your reviews!**


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

The End

I woke the next morning and went into the kitchen. I found an old bag of cheese in the fridge and ate in. The cheese had a greenish tint and tasted funny.

I walked to school and when I got there all of the girls were standing around in a circle looking very sad. I reluctantly walked up to them.

" What happened?" I asked.

" Rebecca has stage five cancer," Kandi sobbed.

" What?" I cried.

Just then the bell rang. I sped to my classroom and sat down at my desk. Across the room I heard Susie and some popular girls gossiping about me.

" I heard Peppa's parents died so she had to live in their old house." A girl named Jessica said sassily.

The girls saw me and began to whisper so I couldn't hear them anymore. Then Madam Gazelle came into the room.

" Ha ho!" She shouted angrily. " Peppa, go to detention!"

" No!" I shouted.

" Yes, go to detention!"

I felt angry tears sting in my eyes as I stood up proudly and went up to Madam Gazelle.

" I didn't do anything," I said through clenched teeth.

" Yesterday you did!" Madam Gazelle screamed.

I ran to detention and plopped down on a chair, I was the only student there. Just then the vice principal came in.

" Peppa," he said gruffly, " I will whip you."

He opened a secret compartment in the wall and pulled out a ten foot long leather whip. I felt sick but it wasn't nervousness, it was the old cheese I had eaten for breakfast.

TBC


	6. Epilouge

Peppa Pig died. She was poisoned by none other than secret agent Susie Sheep. Susie planted the cheese in Peppa's old house.

Peppa Pig didn't matter to anyone so nobody came to her funeral except for Susie. Susie only came to make sure Peppa was really dead.

THE END!


End file.
